The Spookiest Finale, Part 3
Ben needs to use his new Anodite powers to stop Zs'Skayr! Previously... Ben and Co. fell on Anodine, where Verdona destroyed Gwen's body, showing her Anodite form. But, after the Minitrix was removed, Verdona put the Mannamatrix on Ben, showing that he has Anodite powers, too. Also, Kevin fiddled with the Metalmatrix, giving him his Alien Force Season 3 form. Plot (Zs'Skayr): So, surrender or die! (Ben): Neither! He and Gwen shot Manna at Zs'Skayr. It didn't harm him at all. (Zs'Skayr): Fine. Petrosapiens, attack! All the Petrosapiens closed in on the gang. (Kevin): I'd absorb these guys if I had my powers. Suddenly, Zs'Skayr cried out in pain as the broken, red Omnitrix on his chest glowed. (Zs'Skayr): Oooooooohh!!! Zs'Skayr came out of Albedo, because Albedo overcame him. (Albedo): You stay out of my body! Then again, I had your powers all along! I'll steal more power! (Ben): Here we go again. (Kevin): At least it's not me. (Ben): Where's Azmuth, Zs'Skayr? (Zs'Skayr): He's in a deadly alternate dimension, full of monsters. (Ben): Where?! (Zs'Skayr): Abysus. (Gwen): I can telepor... (Ben): No. I will. He did it! They went to Abysus (from Generator Rex), just outside of a castle. (A Mysterious Man): Well, well, well. Looks like I'm in another of Roads' series. (Muttering): I was tired of that triangle kid. (Kevin): Give us the Galvan! (Man): The what? (Gwen): The small grey guy. (Man): I suppose I should tell you who I am. I am Van Kleiss. (Ben): I knew this place looked familiar. I saw it in the news. (Van Kleiss): I know where Azmuth is; I just won't tell you! (Ben): You'd better, or I'll... Oh, man! (Van Kleiss): You'll what? (Ben): I forgot. I don't have the Omnitrix. But I can use the Mannamatrix. (Van Kleiss): The what? (Kevin): Long story. (Van Kleiss): Pack, come to me! The Pack, Biowolf, Scalamander, and Breach, came in. (Biowolf): What is it, master? (Van Kleiss): Destroy these kids. (Scalamander): With pleasure. They all charged at the gang, but Ben and Gwen's Manna blasts stopped them. Ben put a bubble around Breach, so she tried to escape with a portal. When the portal touched the bubble, there was an explosion of smoke that knocked Breach out. (Ben): Coooool! They all fought, but Ben, Gwen, and Kevin beat them. (Van Kleiss): Okay, okay! You can have the Gavlan. (Kevin): Galvan. They all teleported back to Petropia. (Albedo): You can have this broken Omnitrix. It's useless without the faceplate. He gave it to them. (Ben): You probably didn't think that we'd have the faceplate, which we do. Ben put the faceplate back on the Omnitrix. Now, Ben put the Omnitrix and Mannamatrix together. There was a half green, half pink glow. (Gwen): Come on, Kevin, give us the Metalmatrix. (Kevin): It won't come off, now that I'm mutated again. (Ben): Oh, well. Suddenly, a green and pink beam shot out of the Omnitrix/Mannamatrix combo at Zs'Skayr. (Zs'Skayr): *''gasp!* What is this? The beam made all the purple circuit lines go into the Omnitrix. Then the purple stars and the black body went in, revealing a purple version of Ship that quickly faded to green. (Ben): Alright! (Omnitrix): DNA samples regained. (Ben): Hey. I've got a new alien. It looks like a cross between Ghostfreak and Upgrade. I'll call it Ghostgrade. I've also got Alien X back. (Ship): Ship! Ship! (Ben): It's a long story, Ship. Ben took the Mannamatrix off, then put the Omnitrix back on. When on, the Omnitrix sucked most of Ben's Manna into it, giving him his human form back. When Gwen got the Mannamatrix back, she got her human form back. Kevin was stuck as a mutant, though. THE END. ---****--- ''Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Specials Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise